Ion sources such as indirectly heated cathode (IHC) ion sources are used to generate a variety of ion species including dopant ions that are used for implantation into semiconductor substrates to control their electronic properties. Many precursors for dopant ions contain halogen species such as fluorine (BF3, B2F4, GeF4, PF3, SiF4 etc), which can create a corrosive environment within an ion source. In particular, the lifetime of an IHC ion source is typically limited by the lifetime of the cathode and repeller components of the ion source. During operation, portions of the ion source that are exposed to halogens such as fluorine-containing species may be subject to corrosion. For example, ion source components may be constructed at least partially from tungsten that is exposed to fluorine species during operation. A halogen cycle may be established that removes tungsten from relatively colder surfaces within the ion source and redeposits the tungsten on relatively hotter surfaces, such as hot electrode surfaces or chamber walls. As a result, an uncontrollable growth of tungsten may occur on some electrode surfaces, which can result in glitching during operation of the ion source. Glitching is a phenomenon in which smooth operation of an ion source is disrupted by arcing that occurs either inside the ion source or in the ion extraction system. Glitching is exacerbated, for example, when sharp tungsten protuberances are grown on electrodes surface. Because the electric field is enhanced by orders of magnitude at the surface of protiberances, such sharp protuberances may readily generate unipolar or bipolar arc discharges (arc plasmas). Moreover, as irregular growth of redeposited metallic material proceeds, such growth may result in electrical shorting between electrodes and chamber walls of the ion source, making arc operation impossible. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.